Samson
Samson I was built in the 1980's by Don Maples and was later sold to Dan Patrick in 1988, who specializes in chassis building. Patrick is famous for building the PEI chassis. Dan later rebuilt Samson and it has undergone several paint job changes throughout its years. In 2013, Dan Patrick retired from driving and his daughter, Allison Patrick, now drives Samson. In 2016, Allison's husband Rick Steffens started driving the truck with her. Their company/race team, PEI, is based out Circleville, Ohio. Samson is featured in Monster Truck Madness 2 and Monster Truck Madness 64. History *1983 - Samson is created. *1988 - Samson I is bought. *1990's - Samson competes under Dan Patrick in the PENDA Points Series. Samson sponsored the TV show American Gladiators for a short time. *1996 - Samson has a huge crash, putting Dan Patrick in Dungeon of Doom (with the Samson name) Samson is finished with repairs. *1998 - Samson begins to compete in Monster Jam. *1999 - Samson is featured in Monster Truck Madness 64. *2005 - New Samson/Hulk monster truck debuts. *2007 - One Samson is sold to a park to be on display with Bigfoot 7. *2009 - Another Samson is sent to compete in Australia. *2010 - Samson competes on the Monster Jam Freestyle Mania tour until 2011. *2013 - Dan Patrick retires from driving and lets his daughter, Allison drive the truck. *2013 - Samson begins to compete in Monster Truck Showdown. *2015 - Rick Steffens drives Samson. *2017 - Samson makes it's return to Monster Jam since 2013. *2018 - A new Samson design debuts in the summer. World Finals Appearances *1999 - Dan Patrick Accident In 2009, Samson was involved in an accident that caused the death of announcer George Eisenhart after he accidentally stepped in front of Samson while it was moving. He was taken to a nearby hospital. It is known that the show was stopped immediately after the incident, however, some sources say that George had stepped out to "close out the show" when the incident had happened, meaning the show was about to have ended anyway. The next day's show, scheduled for a Sunday Afternoon, was cancelled (despite the fact that the show 8 days earlier, involving Natural High's incident, as well as it's subsequent shows, continued) and tickets were refunded, although this did not happen until George was pronounced dead. Due to the fact that the accident was graphic, and the fact it happened only 8 days after Natural High's accident, Monster Trucks shows were given more specific rules. Infamously, it is also believed that this and the previous week's incident were responsible for the censoring of Captain's Curse's major crash during World Finals 10 only one month later. Gallery File:SamsonI.jpg|Original Samson File:Atlanat-89-02-500.jpg File:Image-7 copy 8.jpg File:Image-8 copy-1.jpg File:Samson2.jpg|Samson running the American Gladiator body design circa 1994-1996 File:Sam207e.jpg File:31956784 1830923950534984 1524428096877363200 n.jpg File:10671238 815002518552264 1846713492224836027 n.jpg File:10685608 815825758469940 1422850483263555178 n.jpg File:Samdoom211a0a.jpg|Dungeon of Doom with Samson's name. File:Samdoom211a0.jpg|ditto File:Samson17.jpg|Samson 1996 File:26166413 1761847823890062 8405509694280216644 n.jpg File:IMG 3834.jpg|Samson display chassis File:Samsred213a.jpg File:12970942 930850043701656 9198039665233887931 o.jpg|circa 2000 File:13700956 1001519753301351 9113396547903974348 o.jpg File:Sam1930a.jpg File:Sam194g.jpg|Samson 1998-2003 File:Sam207f3.jpg File:Img16.jpg|circa 2003 File:011 Quebec MonsterSpectacular Monster Truck Samson.jpg|2004-2006 File:Samson 2011 MonsterJam IMG 5942-sm.jpg|2007-2011 File:20819728 1588065574565732 7961836192707465440 o.jpg File:Samson-Monster-Truck-Greensboro-2014-003.jpg File:IMG_20180520_194532.jpg|New design in 2018 File:2010 0501Patricks-shop0015.JPG File:2015 164 samson.jpg File:Prototype Samson RESIN (1).jpg|Resin Samson Hot Wheels prototype File:236-0.jpg|Samson Hot Wheels Prototype File:240.jpg|Vintage Samson Hot Wheels prototype File:$ 57-1.JPG File:08diecast.jpg|Smart Bean Samson toy Video File:Samson Monster truck|Samson competing in the PENDA Points Series Category:Trucks Category:Muscle Machines Category:Biblical trucks Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:PEI Motorsports Category:Bigfoot